Frameups/Gallery
Gallery Images Dawn framed up by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings.png|Dawn has been framed by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings, for which she didn't do. Mr. Krabs was framed by Plankton of stealing Neptune's crown by selling it at the Shell City.jpg|Mr. Krabs was framed by Plankton for stealing Neptune's crown by sell it at the shell city, for which he didn't do. Simba was accused of the murder of his father.jpg|Simba was framed by Scar for the murder of his father, for which he didn't do (It was Scar who killed his father, Mufasa and makes him blamed himself of his accident). Kovu was framed by Zira for leading Simba into an ambush.jpg|Kovu is framed by Zira for leading Simba into an ambush, for which he didn't do. The breeding center secret - Brock, Ash Ketchum and Todd Snapp framed by Butch and Cassidy.jpeg|Ash, Brock and Todd Snap framed by Butch and Cassidy from Team Rocket for breaking into the "Pokémon breeding center" and stealing the Pokemon (actually a scam ran by Butch & Cassidy just to steal their "clients'" Pokemon). Twilight in utter shock EG.png|Twilight Sparkle was framed by Sunset Shimmer for destoying Fall Formal decorations, which she didn't do. Gordon arrested.jpg|Commissioner Gordon is framed by Rupert Thorne and Gil Mason for stealing money and taking the bribes from the warehouse for which he didn't do. ChannelChasersPt1-601.jpg|Timmy Turner being framed by Vicky for vandalizing the Turner family house, for which he didn't do. Mariosunimport11-419403_640w.jpg|Mario being framed by Bowser Jr. for using Graffiti in Isle Delfino for which he didn't do. Sonic_was_framed_by_Mephelis_the_Dark_for_causing_the_devastation_of_Silver's_world.png|Sonic was framed by Mephelis the Dark for causing the devastation of Silver's world, for which he didn't do. 23-0055.jpg|Bloo being framed by Bendy for all of the wrongdoings in the house, for which he didn't do. Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow Dash S5E15.png|Rainbow Dash was framed by Wind Rider for stalling Spitfire and writing a fake letter to the other Wonderbolts that she has to care for her sick mother, which she didn't do. Krusty_Gets_Busted_30.JPG|Krusty the Clown being framed by Sideshow Bob for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, for which he didn't commit. Jensen Ames Framed.jpg|Jensen Ames was framed by Pachenko for killing his wife Suzy Ames, for which he didn't do. Jimmy Framed.jpg|Jimmy Neutron was framed by Bueford Lee Stormshuckle for sneaking into his lab, stealing the Hypno Ray, Laser lance, and Jimmy's Report Card, for which he didn't do. Darkwing Duck framed.jpeg|Darkwing Duck was framed by F.O.W.L. for threatening to blow up the old theatre for which he didn't do. The Powerpuff girls got badly locked.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls were mistaken for imposters. BoBoiBoy gets framed.jpg|Adu Du framing BoBoiBoy by lying to the citizens that he was responsible for his arson crimes, but he didn't meant to do that since he cannot control his fire power due to his stressed nature. Bakar got arrested.jpg|Bakar was framed by Dr. Aaron for stealing the Azurium, which he didn't do. Dryden_and_Han.jpg|Han Solo is framed by Dryden Vos for forging coaxium. Zyuranger episode 46.jpg|Zyurangers were framed by fake Zyurangers for causing havoc in town, which they did not do. How_could_you_sell_us_out_like_that,_you_jerk.png|Arnold Shortman was framed by Lasombra for his betrayal and lying to Mr. Simmons and his classmates about knowing the way to the Corazon and not mentioning about the Green-Eye People, for which he didn't do. Finn.jpg|Finn being attacked by Rey and BB-8 for "stealing" Poe Dameron's jacket. Coop was framed by Kat.png|Coop was framed by Kat for during the series. Woody accused of pushing Buzz Lightyear out of the window on purpose.jpg|Woody accused by Mr. Potato Head for pushing Buzz Lightyear out of the window on purpose. Donkey_Kong_was_framed_for_losing_the_Crystal_Coconut.png|Donkey Kong was framed by King K. Rool for stealing the Crystal Coconut, for which he didn't do. John Smith 120.PNG.png|John Smith is accidentally framed by Thomas for murdering Kocoum, for which he didn't do. Beast Boy being framed by Adonis for supposedly hurting Raven.jpg|Beast Boy being framed by Adonis for supposedly hurting Raven, which he did not do. Angry young agents.jpg|Ali was blamed by Jet, Chris, Mika, Roza, and later Rudy for injuring his three close agents with his Override Mode, for which he didn't meant to. Maya_and_Willy_gets_framed_by_the_triplets.png|Maya and Willy were framed by the Triplets for playing on the stairs, for which they didn't do. Jimmy_was_accused_by_his_mother.png|Jimmy was accused by his mother, believing he talking to strangers, when it just an accident and thought he just trying to give the message to people about the aliens. Jimmy_Neutron_gets_punished_by_his_mother.png|Jimmy Neutron was accused by his mother again, believing he doing a reckless act with his jetpack, when it just an accident and which he didn't do, testing their relationships. Maya_was_framed_by_Violet_for_smashing_her_hand_and_being_mean_to_her.png|Maya was framed by Violet for smashing her hand and being mean to her, for which she didn't do. Maya_gets_banhished_from_the_Honey_Games.png|Maya gets framed by Violet and her Team Tropolis again for breaking the Honey Cup, for which she didn't do. Greg_was_framed_by_Luna_Girl_for_losing_Cameron's_toy_car.png|Greg was framed by Luna Girl for losing Cameron's toy car, for which he didn't do. The_PJ_Masks_was_framed_by_Night_Ninja_for_stealing_the_Flossy_Flash_comic_books.png|The PJ Masks was framed by Night Ninja for stealing the Flossy Flash comic books, for which they didn't do. Jim accused but tricked.jpg|Jim Hawkins being framed by Scroop when his confidence was low about failing to keep Mr. Arrow, for which he didn't do. File:John_Stewart_on_trial.png|Green Lantern was framed by Kanjar Ro for destroying a planet, for which he didn't do. Gekko_was_framed_by_Motsuki.png|Gekko was framed by Motsuki and her moths for doing something wrong, for which he didn't do. Judge_Beeswax_getting_punished_and_banished_from_the_hive_by_the_Queen.png|Judge Beeswax gets framed by the two worker bees for stealing the royal jelly. Willy_is_framed_by_Lara_for_stealing_the_raspberry.png|Willy is framed by Lara for stealing the raspberry, for which he didn't do. Maya_gets_punished_by_the_Queen_and_Judge_Beeswax.png|Maya was accused and punished by the Queen, believing she attempts to threat Judge Beeswax, when she and her friends are just pretend to save him from a fake frog and which she didn't do at all. Maya_was_accidentally_framed_by_Beatrice_for_bring_the_pond_water_for_the_Queen.png|Maya was accidentally framed by Beatrice for bring the pond water for the Queen, for which she didn't do. Homer_and_Marge_were_framed_by_the_Man_with_the_Braces_for_their_murder.png|Homer and Marge were framed by the Man with the Braces for murdering Myrna Bellamy and stealing her necklace, for which they didn't do. File:Cave_Dwelling_Sponge_089.png|Spongebob Squarepants is framed by Spongy Spongy for the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom, for which he didn't do. Snow_Queen_Hans.png|Elsa was accused by the royal guards, believing she takes over the kingdom and brings the winter, when it just an accident and which she didn't do. Kyle_accidentally_framed_by_Mr._Hankey.png|Kyle Broflovski gets accidentally framed by Mr. Hankey for spreading the poop in the whole bathroom, for which he didn't do. Kyle_accidentally_framed_by_Mr._Hankey_again.png|However, he gets accidentally framed by Mr. Hankey again for throwing the poop on Eric Cartman, which he did not do at all. Roger Rabbit framed.png|Roger Rabbit was framed by Judge Doom for murdering Marvin Acme, for which he didn't do. Garfield accused of eating an entire cheesecake.jpg|Garfield was framed by a baby wolf for eating an entire cheesecake, for which he didn't do. Jessie_Accused.jpg|Jessie gets framed for turning on the TV by Stinky Pete the Prospector, who did it to stop Woody getting his arm back. Mr. Toad was framed.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad was framed by Mr. Winkie for trading the stolen red motor car to him and his weasel bandits who did actually stolen the red motor car. Boog blame Elliot for getting him sent to the forest.jpg|Elliot was accidentally framed by Beth for getting Boog sent to the forest, which he didn't do. Boog accidentally driving all of forest animals to the hunting grounds.jpg|Boog was accused by forest animals, believing he driving them all to the hunting grounds, when it's just an accident. Jack Dawson was framed by Cal Hockley for stealing the Heart of the Ocean.jpg|Jack Dawson gets framed by Cal Hockley for stealing the Heart of the Ocean, which he didn't do. Ahsoka framed.png|Ahsoka Tano accused of bombing the Jedi Temple, which she didn't do. Lost Boys gets threatened.jpg|John and Michael Darling and the Lost Boys being framed by Captain Hook for kidnapping Tiger Lily, for which they didn't do. Tarzan was tragic mistake for betraying the gorilla family.jpg|Tarzan was accused by Kerchak, believing he disobeying his orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp and almost betraying their family, which he tries to stop him from attacking his new friends, even they are not dangerous at all and when it was just an accident, and for which Tarzan didn’t do at all, although it causes Tarzan to exile himself and renounce his membership to the family. Oscar getting trouble with Angie.jpg|Oscar was accused by Angie, believing he lied to her about killing the shark which was Lenny who is not dead, for thought he killed was Frankie and which he didn't do. Iron Giant accused of using his laser eyes to hurt Hogarth.jpg|The Iron Giant was accused by Dean McCoppin, believing he was not being a hero and trying to hurt Hogarth, for which he didn't mean to. Rodney Copperbottom getting in trouble with Mr. Gunk.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom gets accidentally framed by his invention Wonderbot for breaking the kitchen, for which he didn't do. Remy getting in trouble with Alfredo Linguini.jpg|Remy was accidentally framed by Emile for catching him and his rat colony stealing food, which he didn't do. Flik accused of he lying to Princess Atta and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors.jpg|Flik was accused and banished from the Ant Island by Princess Atta, believing he lying to her and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors, when he just did tell the truth about they help him save his colony from grasshoppers and which he didn't do at all. Boy! You are Grounded!!.jpg|Bart Simpson was framed by Maggie for not watching her and having her a joyride, for which he didn't do. File:Duke arguring with Max for trying to get rid of him again.jpg|Max being accused and berated by Duke, believing that he was trying to get rid of him again, when he’s just trying to order his owner Katie, and for which he didn’t do at all and it was also an accident. Underdog framed for stealing the Gold bricks.png|In The episode, "Gold Bricks" Underdog was framed for stealing all the gold bricks while guarding them (Which it was Riff Raff who did steal all the gold bricks). Buster Bunny framed.png|Buster Bunny framed by Montana Max for the slushie machine theft for which he didn't do. You're getting on my bad side.png|Arnold Shortman is accidentally framed by Harold, Stinky and Sid for mooning Principal Wartz, for which he didn't do. Mayor Lionheart arrested.jpg|Mayor Lionheart was framed by Dawn Bellwether for turning predators into savage and imprisoned them, for which he didn't do. Dolly_was_accuing_Woody_for_leaving_the_pantry.png|Woody was accused by Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Dolly, and the other toys, believing he was going with Bonnie to Kindergarten and attempting to get her in trouble, when he just secretly make Bonnie happy and creates the new toy Forky and which he didn't do that at all. Videos Titanic Scene - Jack Gets Arrested|Jack Dawson gets framed by Cal Hockley for stealing the Heart of the Ocean, which he didn't do. Peter Parker vs Harry Osborn - Spider-Man 3 1080p HD|Peter Parker was accused by Harry Osborn, believing he killed his father Norman Osborn, for which he didn't do. Spongebob Squarepants Gets Arrested|Spongebob Squarepants is framed by Spongy Spongy for the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom, for which he didn't do. Toy story 2 woody fights jessie|Jessie gets framed for turning on the TV by Stinky Pete the Prospector, who did it to stop Woody getting his arm back. File:Krusty The Clown Goes To Jail - The Simpsons|Krusty the Clown being framed by Sideshow Bob for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, for which he didn't commit. File:Commissioner Gordon arrested|Commissioner Gordon is framed by Rupert Thorne and Gil Mason for stealing money and taking the bribes from the warehouse for which he didn't do. File:Underdog - "From Hopeless to Helpless" pts. 3&4 - 1965|Underdog is framed by Tap Tap the Chiseler for committing crimes in the city, for which he didn't do. RWBY Vol 7 - The Beginning of the End in Mantle (Clip) 1080p|Penny Polendia framed by Tyrian Callows and Arthur Watts for the former massacring several people at Robyn Hill's campaign party. Category:Galleries